Javo
J'avo are creatures created from the C-Virus infection and are found throughout Edonia in 2012 and Lanshiang in 2013. They are recurring enemies for mercenary Jake Muller, U.S. agent Sherry Birkin, and various B.S.A.A. operatives including Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. The name J'avo is derived from đavo, a Serbo-Croatian word meaning "devil."[1] The name J'avo and the names of mutations were applied to these creatures by the B.S.A.A. Europe department of research and development, as noted by a file obtained on the J'avo. Biology In appearance, the J'avo are mostly human at a distance, though upon inspection their faces are horribly mutated. Their skin tones are often heavily discolored and faint blue-violet veins can be seen coursing through their faces. Their teeth often appear uneven, jagged and discolored. The most notable mutation are their large, rounded eyes with small pupils. The irises are filled with tiny specks and range from an off-white or pale yellow, to a darker yellow or brown. The J'avo have more than two eyes, usually scattered along their face and forehead. These eyes appear in different patterns, positions and sizes such as large vertical eyes or clusters of four smaller eyes. The newly-formed eye-sockets from their mutation cause the skin around the area to appear ruptured and even bleed profusely. Some''J'avo'' found in Edonia cover up parts of their faces with bandages while those in Lanshiang sometimes wear decorative ceramic masks to cover their faces. For all intents and purposes, the J'avo are fully-thinking and organized. They are able to communicate with each other through speech, signal to each other to retreat or move in for an attack, and even taunt their enemies. They are able to utilize close-range weapons such as combat knives or machetes as well as use firearms such as sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, and even rocket launchers. Mutation Variants All J'avo demonstrate highly effective regenerative capabilities. They are able to completely heal heavily-damaged limbs, muscle-tissue, and skin in mere moments. These regenerative capabilities, however, have the tendency of being extremely erratic and can cause spontaneous mutations and evolution depending on where the J'avo was damaged.[2] Interestingly, a J'avo is not limited to one mutation. It is possible for the same J'avo to experience multiple mutations such as a combination of a Moth Wing and the Ruka-srp or the Ruka-khvatanje and the Ruka-Bedem. It is unknown what other various combinations are possible. BehaviorEdit For all intents and purposes, in sense of mentality, J'avo have a human level of intelligence. They will use firearms (sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers), they will signal to each other and make use of communication and tactics to take out their enemies. If a J'avo has no means of long-range attack, they may attempt to hold on to a target to give one of their allies a chance to attack.[6] Some J'avo will instead use close-range weapons, namely machetes and combat knives. They are extremely persistent and extremely aggressive. One of the most dangerous aspects of the''J'avo'' comes from their spontaneous mutations upon injury. There is essentially no truly safe spot to injure a J'avo at some points as anything can trigger a certain mutation, which could lead to severely worsening a situation. Their mutations are extremely dangerous and deadly when combined with their intelligent coordination. The only thing that should be more worrisome than their mutations is their evolution into a Chrysalid. In this pod-like state, the J'avo is vulnerable but when it hatches they become substantially more deadly. Gallery 95ba01f82c8d75bb28c4e4778cef6973.jpg 6e3c9da67f401b7746136d6e3efbed04.jpg 4021b3407dcb43de9a91f9168046ec49.jpg C8c6b31368f729165d3a9abcb996a6b6.jpg F1c6f1e0e38d4df9dcf38ec6e6040ad1.jpg F497de32c3ad96323d6dff6553446409.jpg 6e2501d400ca9e193e814bcd06b5eb59.jpg Cg_javo1_(1).jpg Cg_javo2_(1).jpg J'avo_re6.png Javo.jpg Resident-Evil_6-290x290.jpg J'avo_concept_art_1.jpg J'avo_concept_art_2.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen